My Immortal 1?
by Remus4me
Summary: [CSI:M]Will Horatio lose what he holds most valuable?
1. My Immortal 1?

Title: My Immoral 1/? Rating: PG-13 Author: Lanah Summary: Will Horatio lose what he holds most valuable?  
  
"It's your turn Handsome." Calleigh yawned,  
  
"I know, I'm thinking." Horatio picked up his choice of letters placing them on the Scrabble board.  
  
"Immortal, that's 21 points." Calleigh huffed, trying to think of what could beat that.  
  
"Good luck." Horatio teased.  
  
"Bring it on." She sassed. Placing her word through the L she created pleasant. "That's 15 points plus triple word score bonus!" Calleigh clapped her hands in excitement.  
  
"So that's 147 points to me and 139 to me. OK break time." Horatio stood up and walked into the kitchen. Shuffling around in the cupboards Horatio appeared with a tray in his hands. Placing it on the floor next to the coffee table he resumed his position on the floor across from a smiling Calleigh. Handing her a glass of lemonade and a choc chip cookie Horatio stole a glance at her letters.  
  
"That's cheating mister."  
  
"What do you plan on doing about it?"  
  
"I intend to kick you're a double s at Scramble, next word wins."  
  
"You're on blue eyes." He whispered in reply.  
  
"Captivate. Double bonus points gives me 167 for a lead of 28."  
  
Carefully processing each of his letters as that of a crime scene Horatio came up with the perfect word. Removing his letters and placing them on the board he revealed his word.  
  
"Calleigh. Triple bonus points gives me a total score of 168, which means I kicked your a double s!" Horatio stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Ummm sweetie in the game of Scrabble using names is against the rules. Do you know what that means?" Calleigh moved over to his side of the small coffee table. "It means you lose. This then means you owe me a back rub."  
  
Horatio turned in his place to face Calleigh a defeated expression on his face. Within seconds Horatio and Calleigh pinned to the ground beneath him. Lowering his lips to her ear his voice became husky as he whispered in her ear. "I can think of something much better then a back rub."  
  
Before she could reply the phone started to ring.  
  
"I'll get it." Horatio jumped up releasing Calleigh from his grip. "Hello."  
  
"It's a Sunday, can' it wait till tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Alright I'll be there in 20 minutes." Hanging up the phone he sighed.  
  
"Who was that?" Calleigh was now standing up packing away their game.  
  
"Tripp, he needs me to sign some urgent papers right away. I'll only be an hour or so." Pulling on his coat and grabbing the keys he went to leave.  
  
"Well I need to grab some things from the store and sign off on an old case so I'll tag along if you don't mind."  
  
"Of course I don't mind honey."  
  
"I'll meet you out here in ½ an hour."  
  
"Aright, but ½ an hour and no more, promise?"  
  
"I promise." Horatio kissed Calleigh in the cheek and went inside.  
  
Once Calleigh had finished her work she went across the road to grab some dinner. Leaving the Chinese restaurant it began to rain, not having anything to protect against she ran to the crossing. Calleigh looked left, looked right and began to cross the road.  
  
Horatio exited CSI HQ to see Calleigh jogging over the crossing with their dinner in tow. Suddenly a pair of headlights pierced the night sky, locking onto Calleigh, Horatio became panicked. As the lights grew near their speed did not slow down. Calleigh didn't see the car; she didn't see the headlights follow her onto the foot path. It was in that minute that time came to a complete stop. The sound of metal on flesh shattered the silence of the night. The driver swerved back onto the road and vanished into the rain. With a sickening thud Calleigh fell back to Earth rolling onto the wet grass of CSI.  
  
"CALLEIGH!!" Horatio screamed as he ran to her side.  
  
TBC.  
  
"I'm so tired of being here Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave Cause your presence still lingers here And it won't leave me alone." 


	2. My Immortal 2

Title: My Immortal 2/?

Author: Lanah

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Will Horatio lose what he holds most valuable?

Horatio landed beside Calleigh his brain fighting to catch up with his eyes as he took in the sight in front of him. Taking Calleigh's hand he felt for a pulse, not daring to breathe in case he missed the slightest beat, he sighed with relief as he felt her fight on. Horatio ran his hand through her wet hair; looking down at his hand he saw the blood. Sirens in the distance provided him a moment of relief, knowing help was on the way.

Calleigh's eyes slowly opened desperately searching for Horatio.

"I'm here, Cal, I'm right here." Horatio whispered as he fought to keep the tears hidden.

"It hurts." Was all she could get out before a wave of pain overcame her. Horatio ran his eyes over her body realising just how bad things were. For once he was thankful that it was raining as his tears mixed with the cool water.

"I know but you'll be OK, I swear honey. Once we get you to the doctor he'll patch you up and we'll go home. Just please stay awake." Horatio pleaded with her as he tried to keep his own terror hidden. The thought of losing Calleigh frightened him even more.

Finally the paramedics arrived. Horatio never left Calleigh for a second and as he sat in the ambulance memories of his mother flashed through his mind. Her body covered in blood, her hair unceremoniously lying around her head. Horatio shook the images out of his mind.

Hospital waiting room

Horatio sat in an uncomfortable plastic chair waiting for the surgeon to emerge. Resting his elbows on his knees he hung his head in his hands. His wet hair fell forward hanging there just as Calleigh's life hung in the balance. Tears formed in his eyes but were pushed back as Horatio squeezed them shut.

"Mr Caine?" A voice pulled Horatio back to reality.

"How is she?" Horatio shot up in his chair.

"I think you had better sit down Mr Caine." The older man motioned back towards the chairs.

"I'm fine."

"She's received some temporary damage to her upper and lower temporal lobes. This, in time, will heal it is just a matter of how well. She has 6 broken ribs, her right wrist is broken and we had to remove her spleen. Mr Caine I have to be frank when I say this, she is very lucky to be alive with only this extent of injuries."

"I...I want to see her." Horatio managed to say.

"She has only just come out of surgery, I'd rather you didn't. I'm not sure when she will come out of the coma." The surgeon stood up.

"Then take me to her room. Please."

"Follow me." He sighed. Leading Horatio through countless halls and dozens of rooms they finally reached Calleigh's room. "Leave her rest for a few hours, you can sit with her just don't let the nurses know."

"Thank you." The surgeon left gently closing the door. Pulling a chair closer to Calleigh's bed Horatio took her hand and bowed his head.

/_Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be thy name; thy kingdom come; thy will be done on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread; and forgive us our trespasses as we forgive those who trespass against as; and lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil_

_Amen/_

Horatio repeated this prayer in his head over and over hoping someone up there would hear his plea.

/_God spare Calleigh's life, I never asked anything of you. I beg you do not take her from me. Please./ _ Tears fell from Horatio's eyes staining his pants.

TBC.....

"These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase."


	3. My Immortal 3

Title: My Immortal 3/?

Author: Lanah

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Will Horatio lose what he holds most valuable?

Horatio leant back in his chair and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Running his hands through his hands through his hair and down his face he felt the stubble on his face, he couldn't remember the last time he'd shaven. A knock on the door startled Horatio, before opening the door he kissed Calleigh on the forehead hoping she would be OK. Pulling open the door he saw two police officers greet him with a simple nod.

"Lt Caine?" The younger one asked.

"Yes."

"This is Constable French and I'm Sergeant Daniel Summers. We would like to ask you a few questions." Summers stood aside motioning for Horatio to follow him. Looking back at Calleigh he couldn't bear the thought of being separated from her, his heart ached at the thought. /_I'll be back soon Cal./_

Sitting down Horatio faced the two police officers waiting for them to start.

"Lt Caine what can you tell us about what happened?" Constable French asked.

"Um, I was leaving...ah CSI, it was raining. Calleigh was crossing the road, she didn't see the car, she didn't have time to get out of the way." Horatio explained absent mindedly.

"What colour was the car? Do you remember what make it was?" Summers pushed.

"Colour? Umm blue maybe, maybe dark blue I think it was a small sedan. Licence number was 607..." Horatio's mind wandered back to that night.

"Lt Caine? Lt Caine?"

"Sorry that's all I remember." Getting up Horatio began walking back to Calleigh's room when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Horatio!" Frank Tripp called after him. Stopping in his tracks Horatio felt the anger boil up inside him, if Tripp hadn't called him Calleigh would still be alright, none of this would have happened.

"Get out of this hospital now." Horatio spat.

"Excuse me?"

"You caused this, this is your fault! You son of a bitch!" Horatio flew at Tripp grabbing him around the neck throwing him against the wall. Pulling him back and throwing him against the wall again, Tripp shouted out in pain as his skull cracked a hole in the wall.

"Let go Lt Caine!" Tripp managed to yell.

"If she dies...if Calleigh dies I swear you'll never forget what you've done." The anger in Horatio's eyes frightened Tripp, the sheer ferocity of what he'd said and done made him believe Horatio's threat.

"H, let him go!" Delko appeared out of nowhere and pushed Horatio away from his boss. Holding Horatio by the front f his shirt Delko told Tripp to leave.

"What are you doing Horatio? You can't just attack Tripp, yeah we're all upset man but Cal wouldn't want you to lose your job." Delko let Horatio go. The emotionless look in his eyes almost crushed Delko. He had never seen him like this and it scared him that Horatio was destroying himself from the inside. Delko knew that it was his turn to take on the role Horatio once filled, if things were to stay together it had to be this way.

"Get away from me." Horatio slid down the wall hanging his head between his legs.

"Come on, you should go home and shower. Get some sleep." Trying to pull Horatio up he was knocked back by a sharp punch to the shoulder. Seeing that asking wasn't going to win him over Delko grabbed Horatio by his shoulders and said, "Either you go home on your own accord or I'll take you home and make sure you stay there. It's your choice." Delko commanded. Giving in Horatio agreed to go home and get some rest.

Horatio switched on the lights to his apartment and tossed the keys on the table. Laying his jacket across the couch he caught sight of their Scrabble game that Calleigh had began packing away. Kneeling down in front of it he traced his fingers over each individual letter. It was in that moment he felt his strength return to him.

"No more, I have to be strong for her. Calleigh has to feel I haven't given up on her, on us." Horatio stood up, his shoulders back and head held high. Shedding his clothes he jumped into the shower and washed himself clean of the self pity, with each minute passing he felt his soul rebuild itself. No longer would it be a dark place where demons and monster would torment him, no longer would he feel self pity.

The hot water burned his skin, but Horatio let it. He let it burn away his misdeeds of the past week. Stepping out of the shower his skin shone a bright red leaving his skin feeling tender. Drying his freshly washed hair he pulled on a pair of PJ pants and got into bed.

"Good night Cal."

TBC...

"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears;

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears;

I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me."


End file.
